1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a CCD type solid-state imaging device in which a plurality of photoelectric-conversion-element columns, each including a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements arrayed in a column direction on a semiconductor substrate, are arrayed in a row direction perpendicular to the column direction on the semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus mounted of a related art with a CCD type solid-state imaging device subtracts a dark current, which is generated when electric charges are transferred from a charge transfer section corresponding to each photoelectric-conversion-element column of the CCD type solid-state imaging device, from a signal obtained from each photoelectric-conversion-element column, thereby correcting the dark current.
JP 2004-7048 A and JP 2006-94474 A (corresponding to US 2006/0092283 A) disclose a method of acquiring an imaging signal output from a solid-state imaging device in a state where the solid-state imaging device is exposed and then acquiring dark current data by driving a charge transfer section in a state where the solid-state imaging device is not exposed.
In the method described above, the imaging signal is first acquired and then driving for acquiring the dark current data is performed. For this reason, power consumption increases and a time period taken until the dark current correction is increased.